1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to suspended ceilings, wherein a plurality of ceiling panels are supported via a plurality of rectilinearly arranged T-shaped runners that are, themselves, suspendably supported from an overhead building structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a selectively accessible storage unit which is placed at a ceiling panel absent rectilinear opening and is supported on the adjoining runners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspended ceilings (also sometimes referred to as "drop ceilings") have become a ubiquitous feature of many buildings because of their beautiful look, ease of installation, and simplicity of servicing of parts thereof. Suspended ceilings are composed of a plurality of T-shaped runners having a horizontal member and a vertical member bisectionally connected to the horizontal member. On either side of the vertical member, the horizontal member provides a support lip. The vertical member has a plurality of spaced holes therealong for engaging suspension rods, frequently in the form of thick copper wires. In this regard, one end of the suspension rods is engaged with an overhead building structure, while the other end passes through a respective hole, the suspension rods being twisted back on themselves above the runner to thereby securely suspend the runner. Runners at the wall are usually L-shaped, having a horizontal member in the form of a support lip and a vertical member which is nailed directly to the wall at the same height as that of the suspended runners.
The runners are usually of two kinds, main runners which are suspendably connected to the suspension rods, and cross runners which engage the main runners by a tab and slot arrangement. The combination of the main and cross runners form a pattern of rectilinear openings across the ceiling of a room or hall placed into each of the rectilinear openings is a ceiling panel, which is supported upon the support lip of the runners adjoining that rectilinear opening. The underside of the horizontal member of the runners is colored to pleasingly match the color of the ceiling panels, thereby rendering an overall pleasing look to the completed ceiling.
Frequently, one of the greatest problems with living spaces is sufficient room for the storage of articles. Since a considerable "wasted" space lies above a suspended ceiling, it would be very desirable if somehow the space above a suspended ceiling could be used for the storage of articles.